1. Field
This document relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device comprising a flexible display screen.
2. Related Art
With the recent development of materials, driving techniques, and processing techniques of display devices, display devices are becoming thinner, and research on flexible display devices is underway. As a flexible display device is formed of a flexible plastic substrate, the display device can be bent or folded into a desired shape.
Such a flexible display is realized on a thin substrate such as plastic, and is not damaged even though it is folded or rolled like paper. Currently, a flexible display is realized by employing an organic light emitting device or liquid crystal display device, which can be manufactured to have a thickness of 1 mm or less.